Stranded with a Blondie
by Kitana Matsuri
Summary: Cloud is missing to God only knows where and during a problem Reno encounters, he ended up finding the missing savior. Stuck on a jungle island after his helicopter caught fire, Reno see's just how bad the situation is. Yaoi, CloudReno. Getting revised!
1. Prologue: I suck at Life

My only Final Fantasy fic for a reason.

Every chapter will be edited and updated.

Pairing: Reno & Cloud

I'm not a responsible writer. I hardly update. Let's not hope too much.

Disclaimer: … I'll only say this once. I don't own jack shit. I don't own Reno or Cloud Strife.

Content: Expect profanity up the ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stranded with a Blondie

Prologue: I suck at Life.

* * *

So let's say the weirdest bullshit in the world happened and I hadn't become aware of it until I woke up. Well I believe 'weird bullshit', doesn't quite cover my situation. Yet the faint thought of suicide did go through my mind.

Point blank. None of this could really be happening. I mean sure, it could, but this was too surreal. So right now, being stuck in God only knows where, am I blinded by scorching rays of sun just dying to cook my face off. Oh but no, that doesn't cover it one bit. Ya see, Cloud Strife was the missing man who started all this.

A recon mission; Pure, simple and not one bit deceptive. Upon the upraise of horror that some douche with a huge sword disappears, the Turks get sent out. And I don't mean just to look for clues. I mean to find out what drove him to disappearing to begin with. The reason was moronic. The outcome even worse.

That's really how it all started. The day they were sent out like dogs with a reason that made little to no sense, was the moment perfect bonds began to break.

This moment, here, being cooked alive by the sun with nothing but dominating pain in all sorts of places, marked the end of what I used to be.

All I know is that somehow, all hell broke loose and the ever so friendly helicopter I was flying happened to come upon a dysfunction. The mother fucker, and I mean this machine is a pure bastardizing fucker of all mothers, caught fire and blew up. Yeah, I was there for it. If there's any compassion at all, it was the saving grace which let me pass out before impact. So I fell into a large body of water surrounding this island I wasn't aware of. I'm a winner and a jackass, as this appears to be the best I can do when it comes to saving my own ass. To be fair, I'm being a little hard on myself. Helicopters combusting for no particular reason really isn't within my grasp of control.

The end result, I was washed ashore and found by the ever so perky blonde, coupled with loving care and starry eyed adoration. Please, dually note the sarcasm by the way…

When I woke up with the missing savior in my face, I was given a look as if I were some infection that didn't belong. Real nice, huh?

Especially when finding him wasn't even in the bill to begin with.

So for a brief run through: I was flying a chopper, the bitch went bah-bam, I fell into the surrounding water while passed out due to a good ol' knock in the head, washed up into the sand, and woke up with Cloud Strife in my face. The lovely kicking particle to the whole, this place is a burly jungle. Humid and hot as hell, covered in all sorts of green shit I can't even name.

So there I lay out with a lovely glow of sunburn, my throat dry and itchy as fuck; left to contemplate suicide as if this were a horrible dream.

Wishful thinking… Real damn productive when I should be focusing on getting the hell out of here. Sadly, my focus is on the menial things, like how my body feels. When I really think about it, there's nothing left but a sad attempt of indignant fury gnawing at my brain. Especially when I really take note of every little irritation.

Oh joyous day, I believe there's sand coating every inch of me. My ass feels uncomfortably itchy, somewhere between grating and a hair plucking sensation that begs to be scratched. Too bad I won't be scratching it anytime soon. It turns out my right shoulder is dislocated and my left wrist is either twisted or fractured. I forgot to mention my leg kills for some reason and I can already tell I put my back out from my little landing.

How dandy.

Yet of course, I was given absolutely no sympathy. Cold mako hued irises merely glared at me. The only thing I was able to croak out was a weak "Ow...Water."

The pathetic words rasped my vocal cords.

The blondie bastard just stared for a moment, probably deciding if I was worth saving or not. Yet he ever so crudely rolled his eyes and instead of leaving me for dead, attempted to pick me up. Sadly enough, that's when I found out how bad the damage was.

* * *

EDITED: 1/13/2011


	2. Shittiest day Ever!

Ahh, I gotta say thank you to the reviewers who inspired me to continue!

**NOTICE! I actually ended up finishing this Chapter DAYS ago. didn't let me upload anything for a good while until yesterday. But my Comcast kept going out when I needed it most. It only stays on during the daytime.**

Enjoy.

* * *

Stranded with a Blondie

_Shittiest Day Ever!_

(No POV)

Frighteningly tough arms lifted under Reno's shoulder blades, Cloud attempting to lift the redhead up from his defenseless position. However, a strong hiss rang out from the Turk, blue irises hiding in a wince.

Cloud for the most part was just a tad upset and questionable as to how and why Reno found himself washed up into the sand. Then again, the giant fireball of metal hovering in the sky from earlier would make sense. Something obviously blew to smithereens, so perhaps that would give some actually clearance as to why he was crouching by the redhead and trying to lift the idiot up.

A loud groan emerged, the squinting eyes of Reno the only thing signifying he was actually there in the flesh. Suddenly, a menacing air wrapped around them both. The redhead stiffened as it briefly took him to notice that Cloud was sending him one hell of a glare that produced its own wicked aura. It sent a shiver down his spine, also causing the red strands to stick up at the back of his neck despite the heat.

Abruptly, a seemingly detached voice rang into the air betraying the hot weather with its icy jabs.

"What do you want Reno?" Mako induced eyes narrowed to near slits.

And for the life of him, "What?" the redhead had no idea how this would turn out.

"How did you get here?" The tone was clipped.

For a moment there was no answer as only so many thoughts could process all at once. 'What does he think? I'm here for fun?' Reno mentally scoffed at that, throwing his own glare to counter the blonde. Oh if he could move, this would so be different!

"My chopper blew up if you must know…" Yet that didn't explain to Cloud why the other was here.

"Where you looking for me under some ShinRa order?" If possible, the voice grew colder and Reno actually winced under that account instead. And surprisingly enough, Cloud was still half way holding him up even though it killed like a bitch.

Yet that didn't stop Reno from rolling his eyes and huffing out a sigh. To his own digression, he even grinned with amusement.

"Not everything I do has something to do with your cocky ass, ya know." Bad move…

Cloud promptly dropped the man he considered an idiot and stood to his full yet smaller stature. Observing the Turk who once again yelped in both surprise and pain, there was still the question if the other was lying or not.

Bare arms crossed over one another, the blonde scrutinizing the possibility. That was also when Reno figured out just how paranoid the little savior has grown to be. Not to mention a cold jackass with no heart!

A reluctant grunt and groan emitted from the Turk, his eyes peering up to connect with mako hues. It was then he bit his own lip and did the one thing he really didn't want to.

He rationed with Cloud. "Look, I wasn't looking for you and hell if I wanna be stuck here yo. But right now it would be nice if you could tell me where I am." Also adding in. "Plus, if I could move I would have swam off long and forever ago!" A disdainful snort came out.

And for all the rationality in the world, Cloud was still giving a perplexed glare. But with lady luck somewhere in town, the inquiry wavered. Reluctantly the blonde crouched back down, still defensive about the whole ordeal yet somewhat compliant.

"Can you walk?" The hesitance showed, but silently Reno appreciated it.

Though, his smart ass mouth went off like fire. "Didn't I just say I can't move?" The snarky attitude didn't chase the other off though. It only earned a twitch of the eye.

Cloud would have grumbled but instead he once more slipped his arms under the redhead and took steady hold of Reno's sides. This earned our little savior a look of disinclination, Reno a bit too nervous to deal with his damaged back to be man handled.

"Just… be careful yo. I'm pretty banged up." And there was the trademark grin once more. But it only managed half way to his face.

In compliance, Cloud shifted on his heels and did his best to keep Reno's back straight when lifting the lazy Turk up. Yet that wasn't enough to stop another half growled groan of pain and a grimace.

Chewing on his bottom lip, the blonde eased the idiot against him, back to chest. It was the most logical way to keep the other male's back straight but the process itself heard many cusses and damnation proclamations.

"Easy… easy…" Despite the general situation between them, Cloud was actually being a bit more sympathetic and did indeed hoist Reno back onto his feet. They weren't exactly stable, seeing as a stagger here and there took place in the position. The final result ended with Reno mournfully hobbling with his left arm around Cloud's neck while the other dangled lifelessly to the side.

* * *

(Reno's POV) 

Wow… Shittiest day Ever! I feel like I got stuck in the helicopter blades and then left for dead on the road just waiting for a truck to hit! Hell, in my case the truck did hit but my stubborn ass just didn't die like those damn cockroaches people step on!

Another muttered curse left my lips, but when sending a blonde to the rescue, can we not always expect something to go wrong?

Just like I expected, my foot got caught on a rock and he nearly dropped me. Then he man handled me and grabbed my busted shoulder to steady himself! What a selfish dick, right? By the way… I should mention it hurt like a bitch!

"Jesus mother fuck me!" My voice rang out in a seething growl, still rumbling in my throat.

Cloud just snorted and muttered something that sounded like a 'Shut up.'

Like I said, selfish pissy little bastard. I threw a glare his way but it was ignored. So in return, I hollered his way directly in that ear of his.

"If you haven't noticed fuck tard, my shoulder is out of commission!" I would have said more, but with one look he threatened 'Want me to drop you right here?'

Teeth clamped to the inside of my cheek, my face flushing red in aggravation at his pompous holier-than-thou ass.

Soon enough we were both sweating up a storm, my thirst nearly forgotten until now. Tempted to ask where he was taking me, my blue eyes fell upon a rather… Ok, I'll hand it to the guy; he did make himself a decent shack or whatever the hell it was! Mentally I grumbled, knowing a good beer was far from this place. Oh how I could use one right about now.

No words were passed between us as we leaned against the sturdy make shift home, his arm lugging the door open to make clearance. Onward we went, or so they say. Yet when we were safe from the over exposing sunlight, I found this was not how I'd expect the oh so wonderful savior to be living.

Furniture was sparse compared to normal accommodations, only a cushioned lounging chair, a rather large and inviting bed adorned with a few things here and there. There wasn't much that seemed to offer any entertainment unless you count the splayed deck of cards for amusement. A wooden table hand made and two rather well crafted chairs sat across from one another. All in all, the furniture wasn't shitty, but not exactly luxurious. Then again, I think I'd rather complain on a better day instead of ruffle the chocobo boy's feathers any more than already accomplished.

Yes, I am an asshole, live with it! Most people do, and those who don't usually get a good ass whooping. Good memories…But also a few unpleasant ones too from when Rude wasn't around.

Snapping back to reality, I found Cloud was giving me the most irritating stare in the world.

"What?" I snapped, but not that loud this time.

Another roll of mako irises was all I got. It appears he was actually talking to me but I didn't respond. Thus, the blondie repeated himself.

"Are you going to get on the bed, or what?" …Come on now! You all know I can't pass this one up.

Grinning near manically with a glint in my eye, I did not hold back. "I didn't know that's why you brought me back here Strife… Who knew you'd be that sex deprived?" I even pretended to ponder.

…Ow.

None too gently, he tossed me on the bed and most likely forgot my back was out, though I did suspect he didn't care. Oh… Fuck! Crashing down onto a cushy covered bed, I had no time to notice that as it felt like my spine snapped in half. I gasped for breath with my face first into the blanket and sheets.

Who would have thought it, but Cloud was turned away and occupying himself else ware in this god forsaken shack.

It took awhile, but I did regain my composure and my breathing started to regulate once I was done choking on fuck only knows what. Me being me, I did not bother to move a muscle and actually considered falling asleep. But of course my throat felt a bit more hoarse than usual. Lack of water will do that to a person.

* * *

(Cloud's POV) 

This is not what should have happened. I left for a reason and came to a place unseen for good rationale. Too many memories and one too many people. I'm not even sure if I buy Reno's bullshit excuse, but he of all people just had to crash in here when I finally got things settled.

I honestly didn't bother to give him a brief checkout at first, but I suppose he did receive some damage. After all, something blew up and he does seem to be in pain. Unless it's all an act of course.

One can never know with ShinRa…

This paranoia I'm having is also an issue or so one would say, but I don't think I truly believe that. I know I get a bit skittish, but am I really full blown paranoid? No, just protective. Of what, I'm not sure of.

Even though I'm grabbing the first aid kit, I can't help but be skeptical of the redhead. He never was one to be serious so there can't truly be a way to interpret whether or not he's telling the truth unless I check him out myself. Plus… there were those times he tried to come at me.

Again I've managed to stumble into the middle of answering a question; this must be why I'm still crouched by the cabinet with the first aid basket in my hand.

Shaking my head, I avoid looking into the mirror and swiftly step out, the clank of my boots being the only noise I concentrate on. As I return to step out to the bed, I see he hasn't moved at all. Had this been anyone else, my brows would have furrowed.

"Get on your back Reno." My voice is soft yet bitter in the same go.

I get no answer yet. My patience is wearing thin and I still damn well need to find out why he's really here.

I try again. "Reno. Did you hear me? Get on your back."

This time he grunts, but a muffled and stressed voice hits my ears. "Can't move…"

Hesitation… Slowly I move over to the Turk's side, bending down just slightly to catch a glimpse of his face. His eyes are closed and every time he breathes it seems to cause pain.

Picking up one knee, I bend it to lean on the bed, the rest of me coming with carefully.

Nearly making me jump, Reno's voice thunders out.

"Get the fuck on the bed yo. You creepin' around don't make this shit hurt any less!" Despite the evidence of repressed physical pain stressing his tone, the last sentiment came out harsh against me.

* * *

(No POV) 

Cloud's paranoia seemed to subside, his actions more calculated and confident this time around. Leaning over the redhead as he set the basket down, the blonde huffed a long sigh and began his business-only mannerism.

"You said your helicopter blew up and then you ended up here. What on you hurts?"

Reno actually seemed a tad bewildered but the reaction was held back long enough to sustain his answering of questions.

"My back went out, my right shoulder won't move and my left wrist aint too happy either."

Cloud of course, seemed a bit frustrated by the explanation but did take its lack of seriousness anyhow.

This was going to be one hell of a night, that was for sure.

And so the process began, but before things went further, Reno let out the most miserable groan ever thought to be possible.

"Can you get me some water Strife...?" Asking for water from this pissant actually took him a good few minutes after all the bullshit he just went through.

Believe it or not, Cloud just nodded and headed off to whatever kitchen there was that Reno had yet to see.

Yet a problem was quick to manifest itself right when crystal clear water was presented. How in the hell the redhead would get that in his mouth was obviously something he didn't think of.

So once Cloud held out the glass, it seemed there was a feature of nervousness combined with embarrassment laced along the redhead's face. Not to mention there was held back broken pride.

"Heh… Ya know, I just realized something." Oh please God, do not let him embarrass himself any further! Lord knows it was bad enough he was face first into a bed that Cloud Fucking Strife slept in.

Cloud actually became rather keen on this and was tempted to strangle the Turk or throw Reno back where he found him!

Alas, he actually nodded with a grim expression and set the glass down for a moment.

"I need to turn you over." Cloud simply said.

Dread hit the Turk. Though he did have to comply at some point or another.

Cloud bit his lip and formulated an idea. Grabbing the redhead by the sides, he eased Reno to roll over on his left side in order to prevent any more strain on the right shoulder. A cringe was given, but that was about all. Silently a bare arm reached for a few pillows, the blondes' hand coming behind Reno's neck.

"I need to set you upright."

Reno did nothing but nod, merely wanting some damn water. In this, he did his best to lift his own neck but found a pain jabbed right into the center of his spine. Half grunting a groan, Reno was near thankful Cloud did most of the work and moved two large pillows under his head.

Finally! The water was picked up by the sword wielders hand and actually tipped rather kindly to Reno's dried lips. Slowly the water descended its way into the redheads' mouth and down that parched throat that could cry the moment the cooled liquid soothed its need. Unknowingly, Reno closed his eyes and practically moaned. Cloud of course found that weird, but brushed it off.

The blonde kept tilting the glass until Reno finished it all up without even taking a break. Well, someone certainly was thirsty! But that seemed to silence the redhead once and for all. It turns out the water released a lot of tension from the Turk and actually calmed the moron. Miracles do happen! Who knew?

Though in reality, Reno was still sunburned, bashed up, and dead tired for some reason or another. The smallest "Thanks…" actually left his mouth before the muscles in his jaw went slack and a welcoming darkness seemed to graciously take over for the day.

After that, Cloud found himself eyeing the Turk in confusion and very faint interest. It was only a few moments, but it did leave one to think and actually confirm the redhead was telling the truth somewhere along the line.

Putting that aside with one idiot asleep and a paranoid blonde wide awake, it was decided that Cloud could only begin on wrapping the left wrist and hand before he started onto anything else.

It was just one of those situations where duress from both sides clashed.

TBC

* * *

Well, I'm not sure what's going to happen from here, but Cloud may lose his shit. 

Eh, who knows. Any ideas? Please critique anything you see as a flaw, it would help a lot!

Thank you again to those who reviewed!


	3. Paranoid Chiropractor

Holy shit bricks man! I can't believe I actually updated this quick. Of course I got more coming, but I do feel bad for you guys. Sadly enough, I used to write chapters that were at least 20 pages long. Yet the last one I gave you was only 7 while this was 9.

And in this fic, Reno shall be taller than Cloud! But XD Thanks for the note. Yay for this being fanfiction, other wise I'd be fucked!

* * *

**Stranded with a Blondie**

_Paranoid Chiropractor_

By the time Reno awoke, darkness already consumed the horizon with a few brightly lit stars here and there. It didn't dawn on him exactly where he was or anything. But the fact there was no ceiling fan alerted him that this was not his usual room. In attempt to sit up like any normal person, a shooting pain scorched up his spine to not only remind Reno of current events, but firmly enlighten him about several other things.

Falling back down to the bed with a bark and throbbing in his back, the redhead dually noted the draft that wept over his near bare chest. The white shirt and black over coat he sloppily wore were not as they should be. In fact, they were completely disregarded and replaced with a tight wrap that ran along his torso to steady his spine. It was also apparent that his arm was in a sling as his shoulder was still horrifyingly limp and obscenely sore.

Then realization hit the turk like a pound of bricks in a burlap sack. He was on the god forsaken island in a little shack with Cloud who was not in attendance at the moment. For reasons of paranoia, that bothered him immensely. The wheels in his head started turning without logical thought as his head wall still fogged by sleep. A shrill of terror collided too quickly into his brain.

What if the rest of ShinRa found this place? What if they found him? … Wouldn't that mean…? A cold sweat slapped his back like a ruthless nightmare from his youth.

There were too many reasons why Reno was currently in this situation and if Cloud already hated him, then there was no hope in Reno seeing the light of day once the rest of his former comrades found him.

Fearfully, he weighed the options of calling out to see if Cloud was present. Of course the blonde wasn't his favorite person in the world but there was too much that could have happened while he blissfully slept and indulged in the land of dreams. So with hesitation, he took a big gulp and ignored the aching in his lower back.

"C-cloud.." God how weak he sounded. But he was so damn indecisive of what could happen from the knowledge of him being awake to anyone who wished him harm.

Again he tried, loud this time with a feigned reassurance. "Cloud!" It sounded more sure than the first time.

It was a dead silence at first, only Reno's low breathing and thrumming heart in his ears. When he heard the makeshift door opening, Reno jolted and let out a remorseful jeer as it didn't do well with his back condition.

Cloud was outside the whole time, delegating on the situation and how to proceed.

When the sword wielder closed the door and marched in with the clunk of heavy boots against the floor boards and became visible, a flash of relief washed over the redheads face. Cloud could have sworn he was seeing things, but the knowledge of Reno finally waking was something almost reassuring. It didn't make sense, but he let the feeling roll off his shoulder.

"Yeah?" the tone was casual as he neared the occupied bed and peered down at the apprehensive redhead.

Reno didn't know what to feel at this moment, so he opted to ask a question instead.

"How long was I out?" Again he questioned sitting up but opted against it.

"It's about three in the morning… I'd say around 11 hours or so."

"Anyone else here?" Reno's eyes widened at how quick that question surfaced. Regretfully, he winced. He knew damn well how paranoid Cloud was at the moment.

Cloud narrowed his eyes and quickly shot out almost venomously. "Should there be?"

What was the redhead up to? If Reno was expecting anyone then there must be something out of place. He knew it, there was no way Reno could be here on accident. That lying snake!

It took everything not to lash out at the injured male, so instead he stomped forward with haste as a dangerous air cleanly wrapped into the mix.

"Why would anyone else be here Reno? Spit it out! What the hell are you really up to?" The voice was eerie in that same detached way, the commanding tone sending a new shrill of terror up the Turks spine.

"It aint like that…" Reno weakly defended.

Yet Cloud opted to be a bit more feral as if he wasn't already terrifying enough.

"Then what exactly is it?" Cloud does not play games, nor deal with pussy footing around.

Especially when he suspected some kind of an ambush to play out before it would be too late.

Silence shrouded Reno. Anger was also surfacing as he weakly turned his head inspite of himself.

"Listen here Strife!" … Stupidity always won the wages of war with his temper instead of siding with rationality. "I just sai-" Reno was abruptly cut off as the end of Cloud's cold steel pressed firmly at his throat. When the fuck did he pull that out? Reno panicked!

He didn't dare swallow, sky blue oculars turning up to stare at the crystalline irises that most definitely promised death if words were not spoken quickly and surely. Not to mention they demanded an explanation as to why Reno would ask a question like that at all.

Steadily the hot headed Turk inhaled a deep breath, sweat trickling down his temple. Closing his eyes, a light request manifested itself from pursed lips. "Put your sword down."

Cloud obliged, uneasily removing the long deadly length from the sunburned flesh.

"Talk." The loud clank of the sword being sheathed rang out into the still room.

It betrayed the hammering in Reno's chest, his pulse speeding. Oh how he wished for a heart attack to take his life along this point in time.

Slowing his shallow breathing, Reno began slowly.

"Well… I kind of really fucked up this time." A sheepish grin creased over the redheads face. Cloud face only tightened as he bit out in response.

"What do you mean?"

The injured bit his lip but continued anyhow. "Like I said, I fucked up big and kinda ran away from ShinRa ya see…" The other said nothing, only wishing the injured to continue.

"But because I ran and hijacked a chopper, they came after me and already found me once. I had to run again, took the nearest helicopter but didn't think it might have been sabotaged." In the line of what Reno did in the first place, he didn't say but it was clear now that Reno was not exactly on good terms of returning home.

Taking in the information, Cloud eased onto the bed and undid the clasp to his sheath, the sword being set down against the wall right after. A bit more calmly, he nodded and urged the redhead to keep going.

"That's how I ended up here. I just didn't know if they came looking for me and all, ya know, you not being here worried me a bit." There was no double meaning at all, but the Turk could have slapped himself at how mushy that sounded.

It seems that startled Cloud at first as well but the blonde got over it quickly and merely nodded once more, his silence still prevailing as the tight hold of his jaw eased just slightly.

"So…" the injured didn't like silence, so he nervously peeked back up to the blondes' soft face.

Breathing out of his nose and returning the half glance back to Reno, Cloud adverted his gaze to the innocent wall that looked right back in a mocking manner. Pale eyebrows furrowed.

So Reno was on the run because he inevitably screwed himself into the dirt. Why did that not surprise Cloud? But that also meant that the other didn't want to see any part of ShinRa at the moment either. In a way, that satisfied Cloud as he viably nodded in his still silence. Not to mention he didn't notice how tense the redhead was.

Exactly what was running through that psycho bi-polar blondes' head was a damn mystery. Reno didn't like mysteries and hated being left out of the loop. Taking in an extensive big breath as minutes ticked on by with no words passed between either of them, he suppressed a grunt that rumbled anyhow. The pain in his shoulder made itself apparent once more.

Hearing the disgruntled noise, curious eyes turned back to the laying Turk.

"I need to do something."

The voice near shocked the redhead as not only did he expect the forever reigning silence, but not the more compromising tone.

A resigned nod was given.

"Your shoulder, I need to pop it back in place. It will hurt though." With that, Cloud hunched over and lazily got up to get started on his new obligation. He also ignored the incredulous stare boring in between his shoulder blades.

If it was something Reno was not fond of, it was pain without painkillers. So he damn well protested!

"Whoa, whoa there buddy!" His body tensed noticeably, his back rigid despite how aggravated the poor abused vertebras were.

Cloud didn't stop as his boots once again clunked against the worn wood, his advancement continuing until he was around the bed.

Of course the redhead didn't stop. "Christ man, don't be so ruthless, gimme some drugs or something!"

A quizzical look went over the blondes face at the silliness of how childish Reno was being.

"Quit complaining, it needs to be done unless you want me to just amputate it." It was a sad attempt at humor indeed. This attempt left Reno gaping like a fish with no water at how cruel that sounded.

"What?" The high pitch caught Cloud off guard as he flinched at how it pierced his ears.

Reno's eyes were as wide was saucer plates at the idea, his childish ways taking over as a loud whine escaped.

"Damnit! No, leave it alone, its fine. Shit man, no, let go!" By this time he was flailing. Cloud had a firm grasp on the Turk that was screaming mercilessly against his already offended eardrums.

In this position there was no hope for the injured to survive the onslaught on strength Cloud showed. Not to mention he was given a reprimanded look that would be used when scolding a child.

In this respect, Reno half pouted a scowl.

"If you keep moving it'll only hurt more and probably cause more damage." Of course there was that fucking voice of reason. Reno detested such things, but for his sake he let up on the struggle but pouted even more. Not that he actually noticed his lower lip jutting out.

Huffing out a long sigh, Cloud took careful hold onto the sling and removed it. Reno winced but let the treatment persist as the cream colored hands took hold of his shoulder.

In a more gentle tone, the blonde spoke out. "Just take a deep breath and don't move." Reno miserably groaned and nodded, his eyes squinting shut as he flinched when the slightest pressure pushed at his shoulder socket.

It was blinding on how uncomfortable he felt, a quick yet powerful thrust from Cloud's side jamming the limb back into its rightful place. Reno howled.

"Fuck!" The rasp strangled out in a cry, Reno's head flinging back as pain seared through his collar bone and reverberated through his bones.

Cloud inwardly winced at the look scorching over the others face, Reno's physical pain and shriek not being a lovely sight or sound. Softly, he set the appendage back into its sling and sat back down.

Eventually Reno labored his hoarse breathing and disengaged his face from its contorted cringe. Profoundly breathing into the humid air, he let out a long sigh and opened his eyes at a half lid. Slowly he peered over to set his oceanic hues at the base of Cloud's neck.

"Ow…" The weak and pathetic sound made Reno bust into the weirdest smile possible as if the entire scenario was a sick catastrophe of hilarity.

Cloud was tempted to join the other as Reno let out a purely amused laugh, but found it just a bit too disturbing… Yet, actually somehow amusing. So in which, he let a small ghost of a grin flash over his lips for only a moment. It wasn't directed at Reno, but more so at the entire situation and how absurd it was. Perhaps life was never made to make sense.

Reno merely let out a low moan as his eyebrows creased and eyes squinted.

"What about my back?"

The blonde didn't realize Reno spoke until a few seconds later that came with a questioning gaze from the redhead himself.

"Earth to Cloud…" Odd humor, but Reno did let another grin slip over his lips.

Turning crystalline hues over to Reno's sky blues, he searched his memory for to find what the other asked. Instead, he found nothing.

"What?"

A long drawl came out, the redhead's chest puffing out some. "I asked about my back. What the hell can I do for it?"

Again Cloud retained a silence that lasted a few seconds longer than needed. "You need to rest. There's nothing I can personally do for your back without damaging it further." That wasn't exactly true, he knew how to put a thrown out back in its rightful place, it's just he didn't trust himself to try it.

Reno was a bit confused but pressed further. "You're telling me I just need to lay here and hope it fixes itself?" But he was also a sarcastic little shit and that caused Cloud's eyelid to twitch a moment.

But it was true. He couldn't just expect the others back to fix itself by magic. Not that even a cure spell would snap the pieces back into place. Then there was also the fact if Reno's back stayed as it was there could be permanent damage done.

Shaking his head, blonde strands flitted as a frustrated grunt rumbled in his throat. Pressing on the bed with both hands at his sides, Cloud pondered out loud. "I can put it back in place but I'm not exactly sure how. I don't want to cause more damage if I try."

Reno being the optimistic moron he was, long ago decided to just get shit over with if he was ever going to heal properly. "It's worse if you don't try, ne?"

That caught Cloud's attention. The words were so familiar in ways he couldn't explain. Snapping his head to fully face the redhead with inquiry, he found an odd comfort in the words that reassured and actually persuaded him to give it a try. It was peculiar in a way, but he actually found a liking to the opportunity. Perhaps he could make more sense of it later, but now he was a bit more confident in himself.

"Alright… but I don't think this is going to feel any better than your shoulder."

The Turk's face faulted at that as he mentally grimaced, knowing that was a truth he couldn't ignore. Instead, he reluctantly pressed on. "It's ok man… but if you fuck up you so owe me Strife!"

… Trust Reno to kill any reassurance Cloud gained. The blonde didn't even realize he groaned until the redhead gave him another cockeyed look.

"Just do it Strife… you aren't gonna kill me and I'm sure you wont botch the job that bad." He would have added in another 'It aint like you're me or anything.' But he didn't find that appropriate for the reason it was a rather spiteful thing to say about himself. The distressing part being it was too damn true.

Cloud could hear the undertones of self hate in that and just nodded, not wanting to bring anything up at the moment. Taking a deep breath and slowly rising to stand and turn, the blonde took a quick nervous clench of the fist and leaned over.

"I need to get you on your feet."

Miserably enough, Reno's future mobility was in Cloud's hands and even that was enough to make him wanna kick his own ass the more he thought about it. Yet as the blonde leaned over to get behind him, Reno did his best to comply in order to just get this all over and done with. Of course, that didn't stop his cussing once Cloud promptly slid his legs under the injured spine.

Growling heavily, he didn't help the nervous would be chiropractor. "Gah, you're bony as hell!"

At least the blonde's knee's where.

Cloud's apprehension didn't subside. It was hard enough to move Reno an inch without a wail calling out.

Taking in a deep breath, the sword wielder spoke carefully. "Just lean on me so I can stand you up."

Orders from the AVALANCHE dolt did not sit too well in his stomach, but he grunted purposefully and leaned into the rather well sculpted chest. Hm, surprising the things you discover in irregular situations. But that was immediately pushed off to the side once Cloud eased them both off the bed. Reno nearly fell on his ass had a strong arm not been clutched at his side.

With both of their legs swung over and Reno sat up in Cloud's lap, the Turk did all he could not to turn around and pelt the other with his fist. How embarrassing can one circumstance get?

Slowly on hesitating legs did Cloud stand them both up, the redheads bare back pressing flush against the cotton vest. It seemed now was the best time to give a final warning.

"Take a deep breath, because this will hurt." The warning was monotone… How considerate the blonde was, huh? No soothing words or anything. He was being nicer about the shoulder!

Reno did indeed take a big breath, his lungs refusing to let it go. He was a tad bit petrified.

In a swift motion, Cloud locked both of his arms around the lithe mans torso and proceeded to pull both bodies back at an arch until the most disturbingly sick crack was heard. Vertebra grinded against one another at the strain and poor Reno…

Oh yes, poor Reno indeed!

He couldn't even breathe so much as yell. The wind was nearly knocked out of him had he not held the precious oxygen within his body.

With his mouth agape in contorted agony, the feature ebbed away with a long exhale and a growl emitted into a seething hiss. Cloud is the devil… Reno swore it!

Dropping his neck down to his chest, the redhead inhaled a shallow breath before realizing his back was indeed quite fixed and felt a hell of a lot better!

What he didn't realize was the fact his right hand came to clamp down on Cloud's wrist for dear life. With a twitch of a cherry red eyebrow, the Turk turned to face Cloud even though their proximity was completely unnecessary along this point. And then he gave one of those silly fucking grins that people just hated yet could love at the same time.

For the life of the blonde, he did not understand that grin, but sheepishly nodded in reply to it. Once he began to recoil, that tightening grip was dually noted.

"Reno… You can let go now." Cloud knowingly said this to point out the others behavior and also for the fact it might just fluster the redhead. Not to mention he wasn't too keen himself on too much bodily contact.

He was right about Reno though… and it actually satisfied him to get under the Turks skin. Cloud guessed on it being bent pride.

A loud snort was given, Reno almost flinging the hand away if Cloud was not so swift to yank the appendage back as if the Turk was a virus.

It was a weird pet peeve of Reno's, to be treated like some kind of infectious scum. That came from the old days from when he grew up… Thus, some of his behavior did carry forward as it was induced since childhood. Let's just say Reno grew up in the slums and got treated like trash until the Turks came around.

Nonetheless, Reno was actually standing on his own two feet with some partial but none too crucial aching. So to conclude with a mental groan, he turned to Cloud who was a few feet away and gave a slight grin. "You're not that bad Strife.." Did any of us expect him to actually say 'Thanks' when he was fully conscious? Not to mention he was still faintly bothered.

Cloud did understand the words though, even if he was oblivious to the others turmoil. With his usual silence, he nodded and plopped down to sit on the bed to go over a few thoughts that were now bombarding his poor blonde head.

Reno carefully padded off on his own in search of the bathroom. He had to piss like a bitch in labor!

TBC

* * *

Another chapter done! Wheeee…. And yes, we all know I have no Beta. Not to mention I only proof read my shit once. If there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out. Also, DEFINITELY feel free to throw in a few ideas. 

**THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWERS!** I really appreciate it more than you know!


	4. Blonde's aren't just stupid

**Stranded with a Blondie**

_Blonde's aren't just stupid, but their crazy!_

* * *

After taking a rather long and rewarding piss in the toilet, Reno actually spent time in the makeshift bathroom. 

Cloud on the other hand was still aimlessly pondering what was next. In truth, he was lost on this situation. Exactly what was he supposed to do? Fix Reno up, make some floaties and send the turk on his way? … The oddest image popped in his scattered brain. A redhead at sea with orange little flotation devices wrapped around his arms, water splashing as the turk giggled on his swim home! Cloud nearly shuddered.

He hadn't gotten much sleep; due to the fact he actually was being cautious to make sure he'd be awake once Reno came to. Perhaps rounding up a few extra blankets would be the best idea. The world of dreams called to him, his mind already fuzzy as a light buzz was stirring in his head. The bed he sat on was so comfortable. It still amazed him.

Long ago when he stumbled upon this place, a great relief sunk into his mind. Cloud was not in construction. Thus, he most likely wasn't capable of making a reliable hut to live in. For some reason, this place was hooked up with running water and the works. Not that he would complain seeing as it sheltered him from the brash tropical storms and such. The island also provided natural food, so that was another thing he grew thankful for. It was as if this island were his personal haven.

It was extremely apparent he was the only person who actually lived here, seeing as the island itself wasn't big in the least and he already explored it. But how he had working utilities was a mystery. All Cloud knew was to be thankful for whatever person happened to be paying his bill.

But was there really enough room for Reno to stay here? They were generally at each others throats. Personally, Cloud was happy with the solitude. Not exactly happy per say, but a hell of a lot more contented. Reno was a big ball of red fluff that spat fire and threw electricity. Not to mention spew obscenities and break the silence that Cloud enjoyed.

Why was Reno here? … Wait. Where was Reno anyway? Ah, the bathroom.

Cloud didn't care to dwell too hard on what the ex-turk was doing in there. Hmm… Ex-turk indeed!

…Sleep… Oh how the blonde needed it. His thoughts were everywhere at once and daylight would rise soon enough to awaken him. Damn internal clock!

Without another thought, Cloud rolled back onto the bed, climbing under the covers in an exhausted motion. Once more he failed to remember Reno was somewhere about. Oh how the silken black covers felt good on him. The tension I his lower back eased while the knot in between his neck and shoulder blades pulsed as if releasing the strain while his body felt flaxen with relief.

Just before he near gave consent to drift off into a blissful sleep, his clothing began to bother him. The blonde even weighed the options of sleeping just as is. Yet lately he was used to sleeping in the comfort of boxers only and plain nude when the weather was too hot and humid.

Grumbling to himself, lazy arms moved as the zipper of his vest was slid down, the fabric getting tugged down and dismissed to the floor beside the bed. Quickly enough his pants went with along with all other accessories. Oh how good it felt to finally fully embrace the bed with only a pair of black cotton boxers and nothing else.

Thoughts died down, blonde strands nestled against the pillow as sleep formidably won the wage of a half hearted war. Cloud was knocked out cold in a matter of minutes only emitting slow even breaths to indicate his existence.

* * *

Of course an hour or so later, Reno near screamed when he saw this. He was busy tending to his sunburn with some lotion and aloe he found in the cupboards. Dually note it was extremely difficult, but he still managed. 

Frowning with the temptation of swatting the savior upside the head, Reno denied himself the pleasure and thought upon a more important matter. Exactly where was he going to sleep?

Silently he stood in the middle of the room, the thought of food running through his head for a brief moment until he interjected and decided against it. Yes, his body was probably hungry but he surprisingly didn't have much of an appetite at the moment. A long sigh wistfully flowed out.

Cautiously he approached the blonde further until he was towering over the bed. Oh yeah, Cloud was gonna be out for a while. Was that a spot of drool?

The idea to climb in on the other side of the bed ran through his head, but the ex-turk glumly groaned at such a thing. Unfortunately, it looked as if that's exactly where this was going. Like hell was Reno sprawling out on the floor like some obedient house cat!

A whiney appearance flashed over the red heads face, dread kicking in for the umpteenth time.

Soundlessly padding over to the other side of the bed without much enthusiasm, cherry colored strands tittered about as he shook his head. Very carefully he placed a knee on the bed, adding his weight to the cushy mattress in small portions. That was until the silken blanket beneath him decided it didn't like the angle Reno was leaning on. Swiftly, Reno fell face first into the bed for the second time since he got here. A yelp rang out, his shoulder none too gently hitting the bed without further remorse. He could have sobbed himself to sleep at this point. It really was the shittiest day of his life by far!

But when something under his face squirmed and a drowsy groan emitted, Reno nearly jumped out of the pants he wore and bolted for life! 'Dear God, please make sure Cloud is still sleeping!'

No such luck. With one leg in some crazy bent position on the bed and the other stranding outright into the air, Reno very slowly lifted his face and carefully weighed himself on an elbow.

Cloud was now fully sat up, yet still easily half sleeping as his eyes were half lidded with tousled tresses sticking up in more ways that usual. Another groan.

A bead of sweat trickled down the ex-turks forehead.

"Go to sleep…" And that was all. The half naked blonde didn't bother to pull the blankets back over him but he merely fell back to regain a comfortable position in which to slumber.

Reno portrayed another look of horror that scrawled out over his face. For the longest moment, he just stayed like that. 'What is his problem?' Thoughts beamed. It wasn't until the others breathing was completely labored that he shakily got under the covers. Of course he hugged the edge of the bed for dear life, but it didn't take long for him to begin detesting the khakis he wore. Sleepily he fumbled them off, not bothering to remove them from the bed but instead kicking them further under the covers to remain hidden at the end of the bed. The movement didn't stir Cloud one bit.

A headache began to emerge, his sunburn not that horrible but irritating and rather amusing to look at with his scarlet mane.

Uneasily he pushed the thought of being in the same bed as Cloud Strife to the back of his mind. The welcoming lull and darkness of sleep took over. Only a few unrecognizable pictures in his mind taking the form of his dreams for the night.

Very light snores from the redhead were soon heard, even those subsiding into soft breaths that passed through his slightly parted lips.

* * *

Morning already came hours ago, the sun high in the sky as the usual noon time heat wave rolled in. Both were slumbering peacefully save for the blankets being pushed down and scrunched to the bones of their hips. 

It was unusually hot, and that was what tried to pry Reno from his blissful sleep. Yet he didn't move, all too content to adjust himself now. Even if the heat was making him sweat like crazy. But in some way it felt nice. Too bad we all can't hang onto that moment.

But when Reno woke up, he was completely shaded from the suns beaming rays and instead breathing in a wonderful scent that he could have sworn was just in his land of dreams.

Lazily with a stubborn mind, he had yet to open his eyes fully and simply lounged in full contentment. Where did Cloud get this bed? It was nice…

Just as he was about in indulge in another pleasant dream, something along his side moved about. He could have swatted it away, but it was a light humming of another's morning moan that made Reno snap his eyes open.

Truth be told, he was afraid to look up to confirm his suspicion. The sweet yet musky aroma was coming from a cream colored object that his face was rightfully snuffed into. But the last Reno checked, these sheets and blankets were a pitch black. It was then said lovely smelling object shifted on its own accord and an all too familiar sight of blonde with a feather touch came into his line of vision.

… NO! Reno recoiled back all too quickly, but not that successfully. A possessive grip was wrapped around his waist, the extra cushion he slept on turning out to be that AVALANCHE lackeys hand!

And who would have known it… His own arm was slithered under the blondes and wrapped up in a clean grab running up the others spine to hook over the pale shoulder.

Horrification was not the word. Especially when lucid sapphire eyes curiously looked into Reno's face with slight confusion. Apparently Cloud was still in La La Land, not realizing they somehow entwined their bodies in the middle of what seemed a dead sleep.

Cloud's leg was even tossed over Reno's thigh while the redhead managed to wedge his own leg in between the blondes' in the middle of his sleep.

"Reno…?" Inside the mind of Cloud, he nearly forgot about the whole situation and found himself rather surprised the redhead was laying… half naked. ….In. His. Bed….

Panic washed its way inside the blondes little paranoid head, his leg immediately retreating as he carefully slid his arm away from the ex-turk's lithe side.

"Why are you in my bed!" Cloud does not yell, but he damn well lost his composure this time and childishly actually pulled the covers up in one hand to half ass shield himself.

Reno just stared… Before either of them knew it, the redhead was sputtering insanely. "Me? You… You dick! I wasn't gonna sleep on the floor! I'm injured you half dolt dip! And you did it man, not me!" Shaking his head frivolously in disbelief, the injured lifted an accusing hand and pointed despite his wrist. "You told me to go to sleep and somehow I ended up over here, on your side! You cuddle loving homo!"

As if that made it better, Cloud picked up a pillow and pelted Reno upside his hard head with a growl. "You must have came over here! And I don't get grabby in my sleep idiot!" The homo comment was ignored. Neither of them noticed they were indeed both cleanly even in the middle of the bed. Not that it mattered at this point. There was pride at stake!

Strangulation of a certain blonde seemed like the smartest thing in the world to do, but he sadly knew better. Not that he still couldn't taunt the little prick. And like hell if Reno did the cuddling! … That was only sometimes and most Definitely NOT with Cloud-Fuckin'-Strife! His subconscious knew better…

Red in the face with aggravated fury and even sheer embarrassment, Reno did what he did best and blocked out that rational thought which predicted the future. Thus, he thoroughly pushed away the fact he'd get his ass handed to him on a silver platter with doilies.

Cloud had a sweaty redhead pinning him down in a matter of seconds, a war cry ripping our of Reno's throat. However, his actions weren't much effective with the idiot bashed up as is already.

"You crazy fuck!" Reno grasped a fistful of spiky hair and tugged and shoved, Cloud's head getting whiplash in the events. It didn't last long, Reno's tirade that it. He was instantaneously flipped over with legs holding a tight straddle on his hips and a pillow being shoved in his face. Cloud was going to suffocate him!

The blonde really did lose his mind! Reno could only flail and scream curses involving "You fat fucking dick head son of a bitch cock mongrel!" It was snuffed out and turned into a muffle. Yet when Reno's hand shot up to grasp painfully at the blonde's shoulder, the nails breaking skin snapped Cloud from his spastic revue.

The pillow as pulled up, a cough emerging as blood was flushing the others face a neat shade of magenta. Cloud for the most part was shocked and terrified of what he just did. Of course Reno got under his skin, but it just wasn't like him to snap like that! Well… In a way it was. But suffocate Reno to death for being an idiot loud mouth moron?

With alarm mixing with fear and concern, the blonde just stared breathless at Reno who was still bringing the air back to his lungs with rasping coughs and heavy heaves.

Reno turned his face up to regard the other the moment he felt he could properly cuss the other out. Yet the rifting fury in his eyes subsided once he locked onto the distressed and petrified orbs of crystalline that stared right at him. It profoundly troubled him that he was silently somehow letting his rage subside without a second thought in order to just forgive the broken blonde. Broken? He thought… The look on Cloud's face was absolutely foreign and it actually did not bode well with the ex-turk.

In a strange way, he knew those eyes didn't share that look for him, but it was more so a slip of that protective mask. Maybe Reno was delusional but it seemed so fucking wrong to look at Cloud that way. To his own surprise, he let the shoulder go and covered his mouth to cough once more before rightfully speaking words that held undertones of pardon. He nearly didn't believe it himself with how abrupt he actually contained his temper.

"Look ya fat fuck, my legs are going numb. Make me some breakfast and we'll call it even." … If Cloud wanted to kill him, there was still that sword gleaming right in the corner of his eye that could have perfectly done the job.

Yet the missing savior was baffled! Reno had the most twisted humor… Yet, he knew he'd been forgiven somehow just from the way Reno was acting. That in itself didn't seem normal much less remotely right. Unsteadily, he moved to get up, still distressing on how he could actually try and suffocate the ex-turk. Standing on wobbly legs with his back to the man still lounging in bed, he hadn't realized how long he was staring out the window until he felt a hand grab onto his wrist. Startled, he turned to peer over at the redhead who looked on as if nothing happened.

"Quit spacin' out. It's creepy shit man. So eh… How about that breakfast?" and there was a divine hint of Reno's trademark grin along with some resolve and slight urge for Cloud to collect himself.

Silently, Cloud was thankful but still perturbed at the events and the outcome. Reno seemed just fine… Not to mention he actually requested breakfast to make it even. If redeeming all sins were that easy, then Cloud would have started cooking more often long ago.

For this, he nodded and padded off. Unknowingly, a soft glimmer of something delicate shown through his eyes just before he headed off in only his boxers to the kitchen. That startled yet settled Reno in the same go.

Once the blonde disappeared behind a corner, Reno flopped back and extended his arm to come underneath his head. In so many ways he almost wished Cloud killed him. It was a hard to believe he didn't fully attack the bastard after that stunt! And all because of that look in those eyes. To think that's what ended up stopping him from reaming Strife a new asshole and tossing him out to sea in a body bag.

A few other whispers of thoughts weaved into his mind, contemplation falling over as he retained an unusual silence. It was disturbing to wake up in Strife's arms, but that leg hooked over his was something someone did after a good romp in the bed and some midnight shuffling in the sheets. How that could be justified as cuddling was beyond him, but the redhead silently… and ever so barely admitted the fact he was indeed a clingy cuddler. Sad... very sad fact, but revoltingly true.

Then there was the issue of Cloud being Bi polar or not. He wouldn't doubt it at all. The conclusion added up and made perfect sense. But what was the other hiding when he wore that emotionless mask of solitude and that air of confidence?

Reno's face fell just slightly, the act of deep thinking not being his favorite thing. Especially about someone he bad history with who obviously needed mental help. In conclusion to his thoughts that will have to be continued later…

It seems blondes aren't just stupid, but their crazy.

* * *

Ahh, another chapter done. Yes, a small one that doesn't seem to flow right, but I've had no sleep and decided to make an update. I know some of it seems rushed, so when I went back to edit, I added in more to try and fill in things better instead of just rampant jumping from one action to the other… I still don't think it worked. XD 

Right now I'm going to sleep, but I MUST thank the reviewers!

**Insane And Loving It**: You give really great and helpful reviews! Thank you very much. I hope this chapter didn't blow ass. XD

**ItsaMiracle**: XD You actually got me on my ass to sit the fuck down and get running on this update! Thank you very much!

**Sirith**: It's really good to know you enjoy the fic!

u.u My apologies for cutting this short, but I'm about to pass out.

Thank you to the people who reviewed and stuck with me through this rampant story that makes jack shit for sense.


	5. Cook me my redemption!

NOTE! I'm changing my nickname to my PenName that I use for everything else! SO PLEASE DON'T GET CONFUSED! It will be **Kitana Matsuri**

Thank you for the wait and there are other things I'd like to say at the bottom!

_**Cook me my redemption!

* * *

**_

Reno noticed that his wrist was actually very sore from that stressful skirmish. There wasn't much he could do other than scowl at it with sorrow. It seemed everything he did was absolutely dysfunctional, from the way he viewed things from the strange actions that came from him.

Such was also an evident reason as to why others found him peculiar. When people don't understand something, they immediately disregard it and use shameless disdainful acts against it.

A very slow sigh came out, Reno balancing his head on the part of his arm that didn't hurt while also giving a light test drive to the shoulder that was previously damaged. He'd admit it strange for how quick all the injuries seemed to be healing but it definitely didn't mean he was immune to the pain all that straining caused. It was tolerable though, so that's what mattered. Adrenaline is a natural pain killer and for this, Reno was thankful. Of course the after affects were none too pleasant.

Tenderly removing his arm from the sling to get it back up and running, he was relieved to know that it just throbbed in warning once in awhile instead of the indescribable tugging pain. However, it was painfully obvious his shoulder would take some time to properly heal.

Thoughts drifted slowly as time passed. Apparently while in the company of Strife, it provoked him to constantly ponder over things and think more than he would personally like. With that pointed out, Reno cleared his mind and closed his eyes in order to laze about. Little things were heard here and there, but it was mostly blocked out as a light humming calmed him for a decent amount of time. He wasn't relaxing long enough to fall asleep anyhow.

The most intriguing scent of fried banana and some kind of pastry came wafting to Reno's nose. Well now, what an interesting thing to find out about the Avalanche boy. He cooked… And quite well so long as his nose wasn't lying to him.

Idly he lounged, not particularly in the mood to move while Cloud busied himself in the kitchen cooking up some redemption.

The barest shine of light flashed across tangled red tresses, the splay of red locks most likely needing a good wash with the rest of Reno's musty body. It was faint hope that Cloud at least had some kind of soap, otherwise this would not be a pretty turn out. Reno was a bit finicky about keeping his hair clean above all things. Body soap be damned! Deodorant would mask any foul scent and shampoo was an important thing. Plus, shampoo could also stand in for soap if needed. Yet the other way around happened to be something that could make the ex-turk cringe. Bar soap on hair was a horrible thought indeed.

Languidly sighing with a careful roll to the side, Reno figured the breakfast was finished once Cloud peeked around the corner and motioned a beckon with one wave of his pale hand. How was Cloud so naturally pale anyhow? Hell, a few hours on the island and Reno was starting to tan quite nicely, aside for the silly looking burns he got.

Oceanic irises closed a moment, the preparation of rolling out from a comfortable bed always being the hardest part in any start of the day. Loosely, long legs fumbled out from the blanket to toss over the side of the mattress. However, it took some time getting to a sitting point. Apparently sleeping on his side was a bad idea. The redhead's sleep fogged mind didn't take in any consideration for his shoulder, much less who he wrapped himself onto. Either way, he shrugged it off and groaned as he lazily stood with a small stretch.

Cloud prepared quite the interesting breakfast. Sweetly fried bananas with some pancakes. Whoever lived here before left a lot of boxed and canned foods, one of the boxes being pancake mix. The bananas Cloud had collected from outside, along with other various fruits and vegetables.

Removing a pan from the stove, the blonde already had two full plates of breakfast ready along with some fresh squeezed juice he made the other day.

It appears that the cards were cleaned up long ago, napkins and two forks now in place of the once scattered deck that had been in the form of a solitaire game.

Reno let out a long yawn, not even bothering for any modesty as he pondered to the table in a pair of baby blue boxers with black lining. As Cloud was setting plates upon the table, he dually noticed the horrible farmers tan Reno collected. Whether to laugh or ignore it, he hadn't said a word and just kept his eyes level with his food. More so he outwardly ignored it, or at least attempted to.

The redhead had undeniably noticed the funny look and just sighed noisily. "Don't make fun of me Strife." Even though Cloud said nothing at all, the blonde just shoved a piece of banana in his mouth. Bizarrely enough, the blonde was tempted to snicker delightfully at the most amusing sight. It almost happened…

Almost.

Instead they just ate in silence while Reno stewed over how ridiculous he must look. It was enough that Strife didn't defend himself by some witty comment, but more the mere fact he said nothing at all. It gave it all away. Yes, Reno probably looked half grilled and turkey basted with his limbs in disarray. What a crude sight it must be… Lord knows he'd be giggling endlessly had it been the other way around.

Stuffing the banana sweetened fluff in his mouth, Reno pondered if there was any sugar or syrup he could use. Not that the pancakes weren't good, but this redhead had one hell of a sweet tooth. What he didn't know was that Cloud preferred bland things as opposed to a meal covered in sweets.

"Got any syrup or sugar?" The question was mumbled a bit, but Cloud just shook his head and took down another bite of the fluffy pancakes.

Reno could only stare and mentally pout at the lack of sugary sweets. Oh how such denial is the essence of cruelty. Instead of ranting like he usually would with some snide bitchy comment, he opted to carefully pick at a banana with his fingers and pop it in his mouth. No sense starting trouble in the morning. That was for hours later.

But of course Cloud was in his own disdainful la-la land, humbly going over how much of an asshole he felt like. When one tries to suffocate a person, a normal human would gather it normal to feel like shit, right?

The blonde stabbed at his food, more so shoving it down without bothering to taste a bit of it. Sadly enough, he even felt bad for not having syrup for the little prick. Even with the entire scenario being insanity, it didn't bode well with his usual oppressing thoughts. Cloud did insist on being alone for a reason.

Yet what Reno didn't know, is this isn't the first time he's snapped. The missing savior did have a reason for leaving, but it became clear he not only acquired pent up depression, but a silent rage which would seep out just slightly into any situation he felt uncomfortable in.

Then again… Getting his head thrashed into a mattress with his neck carelessly whipped back and forth did not feel pleasant in the least. One would assume to be so rash did undeniably carry an after effect. But suffocating?

For some reason, it always came back to that. No matter what part of his mind tried to rationalize what happened, the bare fact always arose a split second after.

"Reno… I'm sorry." Cloud's eyes remained glued to the table, shrouded by blonde wayward locks.

The silence only thickened, but it seemed the redhead had other plans. He didn't like a heavy atmosphere.

"Look. Next time you try and kill me, I want dinner and a hot bath. I got food in my stomach, so for now I forgive ya, alright?" How he could be so flippant was something that utterly shocked Cloud and left his mouth momentarily agape. This was the second time this morning the ex-turk was so… careless.

Crystalline eyes refused to look over at Reno. Secretly, they both felt it necessary to not bother on the subject. In all truth, Reno was not too hot on the topic and personally didn't want to think about it. That was just too much dwelling for one day and in under an hour at that!

A small clanking of forks against plates and the food was gone, leaving the mess to be picked up. Cloud stood abruptly to collect the soiled dishes, the porcelain sounding against the wooden table as he dragged them away.

Reno clicked his tongue, stopping Cloud from going any further as it was obvious the redhead had something to say. Not that he could read the others thoughts, he just had a distinct feeling. Mid step, Cloud turned to spare the other a glance.

"Got anywhere I can take a bath?" Odd how sheepish that sounded, but a nod was given in response.

"I'll show you when I'm done with these." Another small response was given, the both of them trying to keep some civility until Cloud decided to make what sounded like a harmless suggestion, which to Reno was really a mocking comment. "You should probably put some aloe on that sunburn."

Reno flushed a very indecent color at that, his hands balling up as he stomped off with a pout and large huff, going all the way to the bathroom while muttering a few curses and an 'I already did, damnit!'

The blonde didn't intend it that way, but for some reason it sparked a vulpine grin to manifest its way across his face.

Sometimes it really was unexplainably amusing to get under the redheads skin, even when it was unintentional. Reno was a tad sensitive with this 'The world is out to get me!' attitude.

Calmly, Cloud chose to ignore a string of colorful insults and merely directed his attention to the task at hand.

* * *

Some point later when Reno was done with a hissy fit and the blonde wisely chose to ignore the skirmishes from the morning, the ex-turk was introduced to something he himself would choose to live and die in. 

An all natural luxurious and spacious hot spring that was lavishly shaded by heavy palm trees.

Reno almost spewed tears of joy…

Cloud however just didn't say a word and handed over a large body cloth that could be considered a very ghetto, yet clean, towel. Hey! Good enough.

Needless to say, it took no longer than a minute for the redhead to shed his clothes regardless of any audience and settle into the soothing water. Thankfully, it wasn't steaming hot and actually soothed his burns once he got used to the water. Sir Strife remained slightly flustered from the flash of abrupt nudity, but turning his back and walking away proved a wonderful method.

"I swear…" He muttered to himself while weaving between plant life on his trail back to the shack. Reno had no class at all much less any bout of shame. Then again, to expect anything remotely like that from the sloppy ex-turk was something definitely not worth holding your breath for.

Fortunately this would be a new distraction for the redhead which gave Cloud more time to himself. Such a thing went into his memo box of things to graciously thank when he had the free time. Until then, the would be savior had other things in mind such as stocking up with more supplies which would be on demand.

Wretchedly enough, he knew that Reno's usual appetite was something to be deathly feared. The thought itself made Cloud groan in misery out loud. With such a morbid reminder, the blonde took a weaved basket from the front deck (when did he get there?) and began pondering off along the side of the shack until he reached the back. Wild food of all kinds grew along with the plantation. It had to be a miracle on how self sufficient this little island was.

Hmm… That and how quiet it used to be. All it took was 5 minutes of the idiots ramblings and all sense of security and serenity flew straight to sea on a suicide mission.

"Goddamnit…" What's worse is how peeved he always found himself to be around the other. It's one thing to throttle the living hell out of Reno, but to have to restrain... This must be part of some unjust atonement. It bloody well had to be. No fate could be so cruel and sadistic.

Again he vocalized, a grunt this time at his own dramatic reaction. Instead of letting Reno's horrid behavior and sarcasm rub off on him, he specifically focused on filling his basket with the wild fruits and vegetables.

If this was how things were going to be, a lot of changes were going to be made in order to make this work at all. Not to mention his patience needed to grow immensely to keep from losing his composure. Cloud was no about to let what happened last time even dare to occur again.

He hurt too many people and if this morning was an inkling of how life would be like, then it was a pure indication he'd only grown worse.

Cloud remained lost in thoughts, dwelling yet prepping himself to take this situation in stride. It was a very, very small hope in the back of his head that perhaps Reno could prompt him back so he'd be able to actually communicate with people again. His emotional control honestly and bluntly wasn't worth shit anymore when he was around even one single person, granted it had to be Reno of all species that was capable of communication.

Cloud knew his previous mistakes of masking and holding onto everything, only to lock it away until it manifested into a destructive nature that could no longer be contained. The blonde really didn't want a repeat that ultimately caused his disappearance. One day he might be able to return to the place he considered 'home.' It was work. It was damn hard work at that! Especially with the task given and the steps that needed to be taken. But it was that shred of hope that sparked his resolution to really stand out for a change.

Daftly he shook his head, already seeing he collected a large amount of good food that would supply meals to come.

'Just one step at a time…' He would remind himself.

His footwork was clean and fluid in his daily work, body on auto pilot as he mentally took in his findings and realization. In a way, it was soothing in the manner it repressed his rampant anti-social tendencies.

TBC

* * *

**(… I know I am horrible for such a short update. x.x It's terrible it seems I've abandoned this fic. I'd kick me if I were you. This is horridly short. u.u And with every review I have gotten you'd think I'd learn to take such good things into accommodation and give the readers what they want.)**

**And this is the corner you all get responses! But honestly… I really do need ideas because I don't want to abandon this. U.u;**

Animegirl999: n.n; Sorry for the late update. I know, I'm terrible. But I hope you'll enjoy this chapter even if it is ridiculously tiny.

Shibuya on an Angle: XD Thank you very much! It's really good to know I can get people to laugh. I love hearing that. n.n;

Amaranthine V: Hehe! Damn well it should be. X.x Now I just need to pull a wonderful idea out my ass. Thank you!

crimson vixen: XDD!!!! I love your review! Fuckin made me giggle while writing the replies and it is well appreciated to hear you enjoyed this.

yukiislikesnow: Sadly, I couldn't wait to get my writers spark to kick back in. I'm terribly sorry this is late and I really hope you do still stick around. Thank you for the review.

ItsaMiracle: -Sniffle.- u.u I am a failure to get good chapters out and the fact you've stuck around makes me snivel in shame for keeping good readers waiting. Thank you very much for the support! n.n;

Lemon Wine: o.o! Yay! I'm really happy you like this fic and even gave me such praise. I appreciate it a lot and hope you stick around! It's really great to know I made you laugh and that my odd humor wasn't lost among only myself. Thank you!

HitomiNagaisa: Thank you very much! I'm a slow updater, but I hope this chapter will tide you all over till I strike up any other ideas.

Insane And Loving It: Weee!!! You've been great moral support for me even though I'm shitting on keeping a steady fic. XD You're reviews always give me something good to read and keep reminding me I have great readers that I should learn to appreciate more! u.u Please don't give up on me and feel free to throw more ideas at me! Sank youu!!!

Mini Tone the newbie chef: Whoo! I love hearing what you guys like about the fic. It helps immensely and really gives me a drive even if I fail when dishing out steady chapters. You're reviews rekindle the reason why I still try and write chapters for this fic and really does give me support. Thank you very much for that. It's never bad or remotely old to hear someone's appreciation because of what it means to me.

ShalBrenfan: Hehe! I do try to keep the fic alive and thank you very much for taking the time to review. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter even if it is painfully short.

random me: x.x I'm terrible when getting my ass to work. And thank you for the review!

Dark Ark: Actually… Yes! I will make this a Reno/Cloud pairing. X.x No idea what I was thinking when I put it as cloud/reno. Heh, I hope this chapter puts more of a step (even if its tiny) towards the base result.

Beatrisu: Yup! There will be more. x.x I just need to get my ass in gear and get writing again and more on a regular basis.

Ferian: XD! Fuckin sweet! Great to know I was able to make you laugh at that. I found it pure amusement so I had to just stick that little conclusion in there. Thank you for the review!

01-FAD3D: Thank you. I just prey I can update more quickly instead of idly dying for months and letting things go to waste.

Living in a fantasy: o.o I know… I feel horrible, you have no idea! I need to start writing more and getting shit done instead of getting a few paragraphs in ever few weeks. U.u I'm not leaving this fic and I intend on starting this back up again. Thank you though!

xXxIchaIchaxXx: I must tell you that when I first got this review a long awhile ago, it prompted me to open the word document and try and get shit started up again! You gave me the motivation, but at the time I got stuck and couldn't write the entire thing. But I must thank you for the review and say that I intend to get this fic rolling again. And I MUST apologize for the shit ghetto length. I need ideas and I need to at least update hella more often if the short length can even be passable. But thank you so very much! It's reviews like this that really remind me of why I write. n.n

Bobolac: O.O Not abandoned! I really promise you this and am kicking myself in the ass for not updating like I should. I finally read over my entire fic and got some inspiration sparked into me and went back to read all the reviews I have gotten. If you want, toss out some ideas and if they get my muse going, I'll definitely write! x.x Please don't give up on me! You guys really do keep me going and I need to show my appreciation by writing more and getting the updates rolling. Thank you though, for kicking it my head that people actually do think I abandoned this fic. I got fire again!

* * *

**EVERYONE! I love the time you all take out to send reviews and it means a lot to me. I know this is where I need to step up and at least get out more chapters no matter what the length.**

**Also, PLEASE THROW OUT SOME IDEAS! U.u I need a muse…**

**And thank you all for being so patient. It means so much!**


	6. Lack of Peace

Le sigh… For a good 6 months I had a full time job that was murdering all the time I had. So yeah… That was a bitch n a half. I had a lot of problems with the family too. Thus… Lack of being here and updating. So yes I apologize.

Now is the time to update. So here is my attempt at getting this going yet again. If I mess any details up, again, I apologize.

And wow… The reviewers really are trying to kick me in the ass this time.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

**Lack of Peace**

****

Reno was in heaven… Had there been a cold beer in his hand, the ex-turk would have creamed himself and died at the same time with no regrets. The creamy body wash that was put onto his sunburned body was actually accented by the warm water and produced a cooling menthol sensation. Strange, huh?

But what was even more wonderful was when a gentle breeze wafted by. Oh the tingling feeling and soothing influence it had. He was leaned back, arms propped up on the chilled rocks that surrounded the little oasis with his head tilted back and legs outstretched. Rivulets of cherry colored tresses washed down his slickened back, the tie that kept his hair back long gone to let the bright colored strands free in all its glory.

The redhead really was thankful for the assortment of herbal soaps and shampoo. Truly, he was! He even considered giving the temperamental blonde a hug. Though the thought really didn't last long seeing as the greatest part of being in the little spring was the sanction it allowed. In other words, the lack of Sir Pissant Strife was purely amazing.

His body was leisurely clean, hair no longer in a disgusting lump of greasy disorder. It felt good to be clean even if his attire was absolutely trashed and likewise probably unusable until some proper maintenance was preformed. His clothes were nothing but charred rags smothered in dirty hell. Yes, 'dirty hell' seeing as Reno couldn't identify the miscellaneous smudges for the life of him.

Even with the heat blazing in all it's evil brilliance, it was great to know for future references that the shade from the trees really did make it near perfect. A contented smile was formed over the ex-turks lips by now, a lively tune being softly hummed while his foot bounced just slightly in the water. The mere idea of leaving this haven was immediately banished to the dark recesses of his head along with all his other dwelling thoughts. Getting pruned be damned! If he could find a way to live in this pool of loveliness, he would do just that.

* * *

Cloud on the other hand was stocking numerous items of good eats away, a few left on the counter top to be prepared later. Lunch would be of a zesty assortment. Some fruits, home cooked bread and fresh jam sounded particularly nice. It was then the blonde wondered if Reno could possibly cook at all. This caused his face to scrunch a bit. Probably not…

He was padding around the kitchen and toward the window only to roll up something he made. Cloud clasped the piece above the window and returned to cleaning the vegetables and storing them.

Natural light now flooded in, giving the blonde more visibility in what he was doing. Thin sliced bamboo strips that were kept together by a strong string which drew long into a rollout drape, happened to be his creation. He had made many in times for when the heat from the sun was too much and for when he needed it for more light to flood into the shack. It really was interesting what one could make when living in such an environment.

Contentment washed over the blonde, his daily routine soothing in a way. Also somewhat more important, now that he was doing this not only for himself. That really was the strangest part with being around people. He near dreaded having something to do out of duty, but to do something for another on his own without being asked, brought a strange gratification to him. Even if this did involve Reno.

A few hours later, a small snack of fresh bread and home made jam was set out, Cloud already taking small bites into the tasty treat. Unfortunately, he didn't discover the jam until recently. Apparently there was a cupboard, behind the cupboard, that he'd failed to notice. It was packed with all sorts of goods.

So long as Reno pretended the lack of sugary sweets never happened in the morning, Cloud may actually survive the potential headache that was destined to strike. The loudmouth always had a talent for given even the most saintly of people the most horrendous headaches.

And just as his prediction was true to its word, Reno came strolling in, half dressed with his hair pulled back and looking rather content for someone stuck on an island. Well, congratulations to him.

Of course it didn't take long in the least for a mess to be made. The brooding blonde didn't even have time to blink as a wet towel and various items joined the floor in a clattering heap. Before he could comment, Reno was flopped down on the chair from across, digging a piece of baked bread into the jam, very thoroughly neglecting the butter knife.

'Slob.' Cloud shook his head and prayed at least the silence would be so kind to remain.

Of course it didn't.

"Where did this come from?" It was a tad muffled, seeing as a chunk of fluffy wheat stuck out from the red head's mouth as he spoke. However, it was quickly devoured and followed by another savage bite.

Cloud calmly answered despite his plea for peace and quiet.

"From inside a cupboard I didn't know existed until now."

Cloud picked up another piece of bread, spreading the thin layer of raspberry sweets on top.

Silence was all that met his ears. He was thankful until he looked up, only to see Reno give him this stare, clearly stating. 'Stupid blonde.'

Crystalline eyes narrowed, but nothing was said.

At least on his behalf.

A scoff and more tasteless words met the air, but he didn't bother with it. Something so pointless wasn't worth breaking the small civility they somewhat established.

Even then it was near impossible to call it civility.

Both of them were immensely tense. They had no idea how to act around each other. It was the regular animosity from the past that conflicted with any possible collaboration.

Cloud breathed in deeply, his teeth clenched. Reno merely stuffed down more food, keeping his eyes averted.

The uncomfortably spark was imminent and rather sudden. Anyone else would expect this to happen, yet neither of them had any idea how to handle it.

Reno wasn't so hungry anymore and Cloud was starting to question the heavy silence.

No one bothered to realize they both stopped eating.

"So.." It was a sad start. One which caused a crimson eyebrow to twitch in irritation.

Cloud cleared his throat to continue. The silence was smothering him now.

"What are you going to do if the Turks find you?"

The table shifted and porcelain plates clattered gently. Reno had jolted rather ridiculously and was staring up like a defiant dog that wanted to rip someone's hand off.

Now there was a very visible frown on both their faces. Reno's with anger and Cloud's with disappointment towards himself.

"Don't know." The ex-Turks voice was disturbingly void of the evident resentment, much less any other emotion. Blazing eyes however, betrayed him and he didn't care.

Cloud merely nodded meekly. He knew the question was beyond idiotic to begin with.

Very slowly he moved to put away the foods and clean up. It was an attempt to distract himself from being anymore uncomfortable than he already was. Reno didn't move for anything in the world. At least he modified that piercing stare to the wall instead of the back of the blonde's head.

Let's all thank God for small favors, eh?

While Cloud gathered everything from the table and moved it into clean water residing in the sink, Reno leaned in the back of his chair.

His arms were still pretty red, but thankfully tanning. Idly he crossed them over one another, his leg pulling up to tuck underneath himself. This was a complete and utter nightmare. How the hell was he supposed to go on and live like this?

Never did he think the good ol' traditional 'What would you do if you were stuck on an island' ordeal would actually happen. A cynic laugh rang through his head. This had to be some kind of irony for the many drunken conversations he had with Rude.

Reno distinctly remembered saying he was too smart to get stuck on some damn island. Yeah… Look at his pathetic ass now.

Disbanded from the people he considered family, broke poor and now living with boy wonder, magic savior Cloud Strife.

'Please… shoot me.'

Cloud blinked from his stupor of cleaning and asked lightly. "Did you… say something?"

Again the redhead jolted. "No."

Reno didn't think out loud did he? A conspiring thought took place and he narrowed his eyes like some befuddled idiot.

"You don't read thoughts, do ya blondie?" His question bordered serious and this made Cloud turn completely around.

The blonde was speechless. He wanted to be very childish that moment and call Reno a legitimate retard or something insulting. But he didn't.

Instead he muffled a half snarky laugh. "Of course not." He added in some feigned innocence for a small affect.

This affect worked. Reno was openly gawking.

"Asshole…" And the redhead snickered a small delightful laugh. Nothing obnoxious. Almost charming even.

Cloud just murmured an amused reply before he could think on his own reaction. "You mumbled was all."

Reno got his answer and nodded. At least he didn't speak out loud and thank Thomas the tug boat, that Cloud couldn't read minds.

Just as easily as Reno sat down, he got back up and pondered over to that luxurious bed. Instead of easing onto it, he displayed no shame and launched right into it.

Cloud found this mildly amusing and actually sighed in relief. Though it seemed virtually impossible for them to be near one another without weapons clashing, that situation actually went by rather smoothly.

Or as smooth as it could be allowed. Either way, the blonde was secretly pleased with it. He was sure other issues would arise and not be so simply to deflate, but for now this was a start.

While drying off the last plate, he aimlessly pondered hiding the knifes. Reno did have one hell of a temper after all.

Even though the sun was still up, Reno was damn ready for a nap. In the moment of snuggling under the soft blanket despite the heat, he entertained a half amused and dreadful thought on Cloud's mental well being.

Perhaps the unstable blonde was best to not provoke. Even then, between them both with the swift mood changes, this was going to be pure insanity.

Mmhmm… Yes. An update.


	7. Solitaire is not the Blondie

**Solitaire is not the Blondie**

* * *

Oh what a lovely nap that was.

Reno lazed himself to the side. One arm was thrown unceremoniously over his face, still grasping the pillow and using it as a shield against the sun. While the comforter was pushed completely away, he was still covered from the waist down in silken sheets that kept the temperature perfect.

Mmm… No, he certainly didn't want to get up.

The redhead indolently grinned to himself. If waking up like this wasn't familiar and comforting, he didn't know what possibly could be. Yet alas, the pulls and lulls of sleep were tugging away, leaving him to bask within full consciousness.

Of course that didn't mean he had to actually get up.

As Reno sat in perfect comfort, he realized that wind chimes could be heard in dull notes. When had those been there? He certainly didn't remember those being there since he first crash landed on the island.

But it was ok. They could stay there. Those useless little clangs were actually soothing.

Softly, the ex-Turk exhaled.

Nothing specific could actually be heard to notify anyone else being present in the shack. That and after his first freak out, he realized the possibilities of anyone actually finding him. The debris from the helicopter was long gone and sunken.

Crimson lace slid gently as Reno rolled onto his back. The pillow in his hand was carelessly removed, the redhead's oddly bright turquoise oculars free to stare up at the ceiling.

Though it was perfectly logical to stay where he was, Reno had always been the antsy type despite his lethargic nature. It really was a combination from hell. But that really was the way his anxiety condition rubbed off on his physical person. 'Irritating' would be the proper description for it.

So with a more audible exhale, sun kissed arms pushed Reno up into a rather half assed sitting position. It was still more like lounging. But damn well good enough.

Idly, he reached a hand behind his head, musing loose strands that tickled his bare lower back. Eventually they rebelled and slipped right through the long prodding fingers.

With a tilt of the head, Reno flicked his visual perspective all over the cabana thinger. Though it was obvious how useless the action was, seeing as he'd already figured that Cloud was probably out planting seeds or some naturist bullshit like that. Either way, Strife was gone and he had the place all to himself.

Sadly, this wasn't Healin and there was obviously no loud stereo to blast or beer to chug down. So apparently he was going to have to amuse himself very manually.

At that bullshit prospect, Reno almost tossed himself carelessly back into the bed, face first.

And to think that his boredom probably wouldn't be alleviated until Cloud returned. God, did that thought make him wanna scowl. Instead he frowned. That is until he realized he could scowl in peace all he wanted. So he did. And it was a scowl of contempt if he must say so himself.

Of course after a few good minutes, he realized how useless this was as a means to create amusement. In fact, this train of thought was absolute killing it and sticking the ex-Turk in quite the pissy mood. A childish, pissy mood at that.

So again, with a deep inhale, he sighed away the needless tension and carefully got up from the bed.

That position was really starting to hurt his shoulder anyhow.

Bare feet touched at the ground, their stability perfect due to actually not being intoxicated for once. That usually was the cause of nearly all the naps he'd ever taken. That or right after a grueling training session.

Again, he mused his hair only slightly while the soft pitter patter of his feet took him into the connected dining area. Sluggishly he would rove his eyes over all the areas of the shack, as if believing an anonymous object of interest would just suddenly pop into view and obtain his curiosity.

Hmm… Chair, floor, table, window, kitchen… Walls…

His eyebrows began to furrow in mild distress.

Cup, cupboard, dish..table..?

…

This sucked utter balls….

Reno huffed in frustration. There really hadn't been much of a point to get up after all. But still, he persisted. Again, he attempted, making aimless circles around any area he could walk on. His search only seemed to make him want to whine.

There was a pen with no paper and a bottle with no water. A pen and a bottle can make a bong, but there was no plant, herb or anything worth burning that he'd even bother with. Much too much work with no reward.

And then, there was that little deck of cards he vaguely remembered seeing before. Frustrated hues had brightened and widened considerably. The deck was neatly tucked next to a few clean plates on the kitchen counter.

Reno made a very quick snag for it and lightly held it to himself with both hands. Decidedly at that very moment, he would treat this amazing gift of cards with pure love and respect.

The redhead was promptly sat down at the table and shuffling away. Solitaire was the name of the game, casino style.

* * *

Cloud had taken himself for a nice bath. The shack had grown a tad stuffy, the humidity of the later day had rolled in as the sun was finally making its slow descent into the night.

Still though, the heat was brimming on nearly unbearable as always. Of course it would remain that way until it slipped below the hem of trees. Thankfully, it was nearly there.

Long ago he had finished his habitual tidying up in the shack. Now after a leisure scrubbing, he was leaned back into the same pool of water he had shown Reno earlier that day.

Blonde strands were slicked onto the back of his neck, the breeze cooling it soothingly. And even despite the sun which had burned Reno into crisp bacon, Cloud's pallid skin remained as it always was.

The blue eyed male tipped his head back, lightly dousing the back of his head into the water once more. Pulling his skull free from the pool, he again resumed relaxing against the smooth and chilled boulders.

Water splashed slightly as he moved.

'I should probably go back soon.' His mind grumbled. Though in reality, he figured Reno might sleep for at least another hour. Cloud was not personally aware of the eccentric mans sleeping habits, so assuming wouldn't do harm. Especially since there wasn't anything mandatory that needed to be done.

With this resolve in mind, Cloud sunk himself deeper into the muscle relaxing water and shut his eyes.

There would be plenty of time to be stuck in the same premises as Reno. If anything, he would surely be spending more time in the hot spring more often than not if he wished to keep his sanity and temper.

A swift breeze blew in from the left, seemingly agreeing with Cloud. The blonde ruefully smiled ever so slightly.

Yes, one more hour could only do good. It's to be expected as such.

Soothing liquid covered the blonde from the chin down as he slipped even lower.

* * *

…

Queen of hearts on the king of spades.

How. Fucking. Long. Was. He. Going. To. Play. This. Torturous. Game….

Reno moved in to lean on his hand, yet quickly recoiled as the pressure on his wrist sent a shock into his hand and down his forearm. He hissed.

He'd been playing this game for nearly an hour. 15 wins, 7 losses.

It's no fun to play a game that virtually holds no challenge.

It also didn't help that all his movements became so mechanical that he'd already been shooting aimless questions around his mind.

'For God's sake, I'm not even thinking about this stupid game anymore…' bitter thoughts continued rambling within his head.

Reno was getting frustrated, antsy and bored out of his mind.

If it was one thing he grew tired of, it was games he played mindlessly without actually comprehending it. Where was the amusement in that?

Exactly, there was none. He could be sparring with psycho blondie and not even have to think on making the next 5 moves in this solitaire game. It couldn't even be considered multitasking.

Without much thought put into the action, he again moved another card. 5 of clubs onto the 6 of hearts.

Absolute frustration was already brimming. So before he shoved the cards off the table to childishly stomp on them, Reno abruptly stood. The chair backed out with a little more force than necessary. Yet it was left behind as the previous occupant had already slid away from the table altogether.

Briskly he began making his way through the living room that held the large bed and around the corner to see the bathroom door. With a long huff, he moved inside and crouched next to the small cabinet.

Surely enough, Reno was already rummaging through it. A bunch of objects of no particular interest met his cerulean gaze. That is, until he found the aloe he was looking for.

It was strange that irritation made him kind of itch to begin with. But while he was sitting there, spacing out into a desk of cards splayed into his solitaire game, the ex-Turk finally realized that his burnt skin was in need of attention.

Well, at least he had something to do for a few good minutes.

Standing up with the tube in hand, Reno turned himself out the door and towards the edge of the bed in the other room. Rotating about, he softly set himself on the edge while popping the tubes top open. Easily he squeezed a fair amount onto his hand, the chilling substance making his skin thirst even more for some treatment.

An alleviated sigh came out, his forearm being slathered with the lovely salve. His drying skin drank it up for all its worth.

The thing is… There really wasn't jack shit to do on this stupid sand pile in the middle of nowhere.

"I mean really, who the hell can live here for longer than a week?" Reno grumbled to no one but himself.

He was already finding himself heavily displeased. What made it all suck more was that he didn't have a place to call home anymore.

That thought dampened his mood even more, the motion of his hand pausing for a brief moment.

It was bad enough when he was younger; living in slum city with no real place to stay at. From streets, to warehouses and dump filled parks. Even his house with his mother wasn't really a substantial home.

The redhead mused slightly at how in actuality, his mom's place was more like a whore house. But when he did come back, sometimes one of older women brought him something to eat. So they were ok.

Reno personally never had anything against whores. It's a way of life and means of survival. Even he knew that when he was 8 years old.

Absently, he canted his head to the side, rubbing more substance into his neck.

Either way, he'd be pretty lucky if Cloud came back soon. Staring at the pretend walls made from wicker felt awkward. It only made him realize exactly how little material it took to make this bungalow.

That and of course the fleeting memories that would slip into his vision.

He'd rather deal with irritation than the past.

* * *

…..; God help me, I updated.

I really.. really gotta thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. It got me to write more until I only had a sad amount of barely 4 pages. Now I have uhh.. 5 plus a half..ish!

My muse ran under the couch it seems.

But hell, I have really awesome reviewers!

So thank you guys very much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite not a whole lot happening.


	8. Neglecting Toothpaste

By the time Blondie returned, the sun had begun its decent. That ever annoying orange ball in the sky cast flattering rays across everything but Reno's sunburn. Why Reno was even outside was anyone's guess. Even he didn't know anymore. Currently he was just staring at a few tufts of foliage, head tilted as if to ponder its existence.

If Cloud had any thought upon the strange stance Reno had taken to, he didn't mention it. All the more, Reno found himself grateful. Like hell he wanted to explain his desperation for any wisp of amusement which was likely to unfurled into another nightmare. The latest of his antics proved pretty damn disastrous if he had to say so himself.

From the corner of his eye, he just let the blonde go inside without interruption. He knew for a fact it would only stay quiet for so long. Inwardly he was wincing, knowing that yet again, he'd done a bad thing.

A noise of verbal agitation caught his ears not a moment too soon.

Now ordinarily he would he hightailing it out of there. Yet in his condition, Reno knew he wouldn't even make it past the swaying palm trees a few yards away, lest he fall like some doomed damsel in the coming onslaught. His mind was oddly blank, as it had overloaded something fierce just an hour ago.

**One Hour Previous.**

In the midst of pacing around with nothing better to do, Reno continued to make odd laps around the abode without much attention paid to where he was stepping. Some pretty heavy consuming thoughts were trickling across his brain, essentially drowning everything else out. When his hip nudged the table and something fell, he continued on rather oblivious to the fact.

Just as he was recalling a woman from his old block who had a nasty habit of chewing toothpicks and spitting them out, the memory near shocked him when he stepped on something that caused reminiscent pain to stab the bottom of his foot.

With a yelp, the redhead bounced on his uninjured heel in some flailing dance.

"Gahh! S-shit..!" He grit his teeth and turned his foot up to see if he was losing his mind.

There's no way just the memory of imbedded toothpicks in his feet could creep into reality like that!

To his utmost horror, a spurt of blood rushed from the arch in his foot, trickling down in a steady stream to dirty the floor.

"Hnniii..." He winced at the dramatic effect, still trying to balance and effectively screwing it up when he tried to get a closer look.

The redhead teetered backwards and awkwardly to the side, his hand shooting out to catch himself on the table with absolutely no luck. The edge brushed against his palm at best, mocking his slip further. Then he felt a brief rush of wind before he collided lopsided to his bottom. A sharp pain hit his tailbone, and then came the displeased throbbing.

How his previous injuries began to protest as well was beyond him. Thankfully he barely missed the ledge of the table clipping his head. Granted, he was paying little mind to that. Instead he sat mystified at the ordeal, bringing a hand to ease the residual thrumming about his back with a sympathetic rub. A curse slewed easily from his mouth, really serving no purpose but to remind himself that this day sucked.

Reno forced a quick survey to make sure he didn't knock over all the cards on the table, only to pale and grow rigid. He finally took notice to the little trails of blood which managed to dot along odd pieces of furniture from his position to about 10 feet away.

"Oh c'mon…!" He loudly complained, observing that the prominently stained furnishings had the audacity to be extremely light in color, or entirely pallid.

For as long as he sat with jumbled thoughts attempting to process how in the hell he was going to clean this up, his foot continued to innocently make a puddle on the flooring. Unfinished wood had a tendency to just stain like no ones business, despite how decent the job was done.

As a bit of the initial pulsing in his backside dulled, he gingerly made to stand up and assess the damage. It wasn't too tragic, he figured. Given that the biggest splotches weren't more than a dime in size. That was until he placed too much pressure on the bleeding appendage and stamped his foot print on floor. Once more startled at the tender flesh, he opted to shift his weight to keep from further aggravating the open wound.

Grumpily he pulled himself at full height, straightening out as he carefully leaned into the table for support. Reno lifted his foot again, taking it in his good hand and turning the bottom to face him. A nasty smear of vermillion went from heel to in between his toes. A scoff was given as he let it back down, still favoring his other leg in the process. It was then a frustrated whine caught in his throat, the image of soiled wood staring directly at him. How had he not even noticed!

"This is shit." The defeated redhead muttered.

"Absolute shit!" The outburst released enough tension for him to realize his body felt hot from aggression. He had to let it all go. Just breathe in, then push the bad juju out, he reminded himself.

First thing he did was sigh loudly and look around for anything to cover his foot with. Priorities were a must right now. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to concentrate on a damn thing. Another deep breath ensued, bright eyes darting about in a narrowed fashion. A neatly folded dish towel caught his eye. Utilizing his long reach, he plucked it up and gave it a remorseful look once he realized the fate of the pristine cotton. Reluctantly lifting his foot again, as the pit pat of blood drops hit the wood, he knew Strife was going to berate him endlessly over the misuse of good kitchen linens.

It was this or smudge up the rest of the cabana, he told himself. A foreboding feeling served to threaten him at the thought of leaving bloody foot prints all over the place. He'd rather avoid further desecration to the floors, lest he bring on the wrath of furious blonde pretty boys with likely OCD in cleanliness.

That horrific image proved good reason enough to sacrifice the dish towel. And so he did.

Doing his best to make quick work of the task, he wrapped his foot tight to stop the flow of bleeding and took one hell of a moment to tie the little bastard on. Reno tentatively set his foot down, putting a bit of pressure on it to test his work. The pain wasn't really much after the initial slice, but he dared not to be too careless.

Blue eyes peered down momentarily to spot the culprit of this mess. A paring knife that lay upon its side, blade facing him like the menacing devil it was. The realization he almost landed ass first on it did little to quell his thoughts. If anything he wanted to pitch it out the door on that fact alone.

Against his personal wishes however, he instead bent to pick it up, only holding it between two fingers while glaring at the blade. Rudely he tossed it in the sink, a scraping clatter meeting his ears as if to protest.

Good. He hoped it knew how much of an asshole it was.

He wouldn't be in this mess if that _thing_ had known its place.

Turning back to the mess at hand, Reno surveyed it thoroughly from his full height, only to realize he was clueless when it came to getting blood stains off any porous object. Right then he was far from impressed with himself, making a sour expression.

"You'd think I'd know somethin' about this…" The self condescending grumble only made him frown.

Even Rude knew how to restore the brightest of whites from a blood bath. Reno had been notorious for sneaking his laundry into his fellow Turk's wash. The memory was both funny with a dampening sadness at the end.

Yeah, they weren't exactly on the same page these days. It was a remorseful thought he tucked away.

Pulling himself roughly to the here and now, he hobbled about in search of some cleaning product, doing his best to ignore the puddle he left behind. In his quest, he opened every single cupboard and rummaged through baskets like a madman the second he realized Strife was due back at some point. He found not a single bottle of bleach or even bathing products. To his utmost horror, he had only retrieved two things; toothpaste and aloe.

Had he been a smarter man, he would have noticed the peroxide tucked behind the medicine box, lying silently on its side. Instead he was getting antsy, looking between the two products with trepidation quickening his pulse.

Toothpaste looked promising until he remembered the one time he tried to polish off mud stains from his shoes with it. Why he did that as a child, he didn't know. But the results were far from pretty considering the shoes had been plain old fabric sneakers. Instantly he tossed it back in the basket before padding out into the more furnished living quarters.

Aloe… it had many properties. He knew his sunburn appreciated it.

Closing his eyes tight, he thought long and hard.

"Ok…" He could do this. "Alright…" Woooo saaaah… C'mon damn it! "Think!"

Reno opened his eyes and gave one more look to the bottle. Maybe, just maybe… If he was lucky, this might turn out to be one of those old wives cleaning tricks.

"Yeah!" He was trying desperately hard to convince himself.

This had to be his only hope. There was no way he could doubt himself now.

After taking a long inhale to calm his anxieties, Reno looked at the challenge with new found determination. He could do this! He had to!

Picking up a clean cloth, he got to work.

About forty minutes later…

"No, no, no, noooo!" A massive cringe and despair had taken great hold of Reno's face.

A disaster! This was an absolute disaster!

His wrist hurt like hell, everything was sticky and somehow greasy… moreover, the blood had made its mark. The only thing he did was smudge and further imbed the stain into everything he tried to purify. A soft cry wanted to escape him.

But he's a man damn it. He can't give in now; Even if he was at his wits end.

At the very least, nonporous objects didn't resist his methods so much. Too bad he bled mostly on anything but.

As he pressed the soiled cloth back to the floor, he gave one last furious scrub as if to spite the situation. No luck though. If anything, the stain was a permanent reminder that he was hopeless. Of all the times, a tightening itch was starting to bother his skin too.

Reluctantly getting up, he took note of the small amount of aloe left. He really shouldn't have used so much. His sunburns only relief lies in the near vacant tube. Thinking things through wasn't exactly his strong point and he knew it would slap him in the face sooner than later.

Reno would be facing the music tonight for sure. Just looking at the place assured his nervous thoughts, what with everything turned over or crumbled in a heap of failure. In his quest to clean, which he wasn't the best at to begin with, he effectively trashed every stained article beyond repair.

After a good few minutes of trying to straighten the abode into relative order, he just had to give up. He needed a new plan that didn't include aloe.

_'Of all the moronic things I could have even thought of!'_ The bitter words in his head didn't help.

Roughly slamming the aloe down on the table, he padded toward the door to get some fresh air, but not before sending a ruthless glare toward the sink. The little self righteous bastard… Stabbing him with no shame like that!

"…who the hell needs knives…" He grumbled under his breath.

When the fresh air met his face, he did what he could to take advantage of the light breather. The sun was setting and he was running out of ideas. Maybe he should have gone with the toothpaste after all. There's no way it could possibly inflict as much damage that the aloe did.

Yet at the thought of going back inside to try and reclaim the tarnished furnishings, he felt his body ache at the mere idea.

While his thoughts nagged at him that there had to be some way to work around this before Cloud returned, he was pretty much sick of the entire scenario. Reno was no house wife or genius in departments pertaining to cleaning. He knew technology from endless hours of studying it to better his position and knew his way around elite organizations. But cleaning blood stains? Nope. Not a damn clue.

That's what made him sag with defeat, a long sigh drawling out with some kind of remorse attached. Mmhm, yeah buddy. This night was just gonna suck when the anal retentive blonde showed up. He could _feel_ it.

As Reno's fatigue sapped away all traces of panic, he recognized his own submission taking over. He would just have to accept the consequences as they came. No questions asked. After all, it wasn't like Cloud was ever happy to see him. Shit, he wasn't too thrilled about the circumstances of their 'living together', either. It just sucked he was bored all the time without the blonde.

He was done though; Wiped of all energy and more than content to stare endlessly at the plants growing along the cabanas side.

The redhead didn't even pay tribute to his itching skin. It just wasn't worth it right now. Not if he had to again witness the mess he made.

So in this rare moment, he decided to clear his head and be a vacant shell until his attention was needed.

* * *

This fic needs WORK. I'm stunned I'm even picking this back up. So let's all hope for the best, yeah?


End file.
